


A Journey For His Heart!

by TheFandomIdjit



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: Merlin goes On a Journey to the Valley of the Fallen Kings after receiving some kind of word that Arthur can still be saved!





	A Journey For His Heart!

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently editing and reposting the Great Journey!

Tears flowed down his face as he watched the flaming boat carry his Arthur away. With a deep pang in his heart he bemoaned the fact that he had never had the chance to tell him the most important secret of all. Arthur may have died knowing about his magic but there was still one secret he hadn’t known.

As he knelt in the grass, sobbing with the pain, a voice spoke behind him.

“Emrys, there is still hope!”

Confused, Merlin turned around see the speaker. The man wore a thick cloak made to blend in with the trees and undergrowth, he was tall but his face and features could not easily be seen through the shadows of the trees that hid him. The man who spoke was indeed a Druid man.

“My master is dead! What do you mean, there's still hope?" he asked through his tears.

“Go to the land of the fallen Kings, there is a mountain peak there that can only be reached from the air. On this mountain there is a cave that will lead you to the land of the dead, there you shall find him again! But be warned the only way to successfully bring him back is if somebody chooses to stay behind. To Accomplish this you will need a Dragon, for the Land of the Dead can only be reached by a Dragon."

Merlin nodded and smiled. “Thank you for telling me this," he said, and with that, he set off at a run for Camelot.

***  
Once there, he hurried to his room and started throwing things into a bag.

Moments later, Gaius walked in. “Merlin what on earth are you doing?” he exclaimed.

“Gaius don’t even think about trying to stop me, I need to go on a journey!” Merlin responded.

‘What journey Merlin? I need to know where you are headed!’ Gaius demanded.

With a sigh Merlin turned to him. “I am going on a journey to the land of the dead.”

Gaius gasped. “Merlin are you insane? It's unreachable!”

“Not if you have a friend who happens to be a dragon." Shouldering his bag, Merlin turned to leave.

“Are you sure Kilgharrah will take you there?” Gaius asked quietly.

“Even if he can't, there's another dragon I can get help from,” Merlin said confidently, “I'm a Dragonlord, I can make him take me there."

Gaius sighed and reached out to Merlin, wrapping him in a gigantic hug and patting him on the back.

***  
Merlin went first to the great bald spot where nobody would see them.

“O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!" he shouted, in the tone of a Dragonlord.

After a few minutes the great dragon Kilgharrah appeared before him.

“I need a favor of you.," Merlin said, "I need you to go on a quest with me. I need to get to the Valley of the Fallen Kings, on the mountain top. It can only be reached from the air and I was told by a Druid that I would need a dragon to complete my mission." 

The dragon blinked slowly, then it spoke. ‘You mean to go to the land of the dead, young warlock?”

“I mean to go get Arthur and bring him back. This land needs him. I need him!” Merlin said finally.

“I cannot carry you all the way to the mountain top from here, I am to old to carry your weight over such a distance!” Kilgharrah replied.

“What if I take a horse part of the way? I can ride to the mountain, then all I'd need is a lift up to the top,” Merlin suggested.

“If you take the horse, I should be able to lift even a boulder up to the top," the dragon agreed.

"Thanks Kilgharrah. I have to at least try, I can't just leave him there if there's a way to get him back," Merlin said.

"Oh I agree young warlock, and I will give you whatever help I can."

Merlin nodded as he bowed to the dragon. “I shall leave as soon as the horse is saddled and ready, this is going to be a long journey.”

“I will be near, you know how to reach me when you are ready for my help,” Kilgharrah said, before taking off and disappearing into the sky.


End file.
